Forum:Who is your favorite Kokiro character?
Who is it?? I've only ever heard from a few people. A LOT of people like Sunny, even though she's been absent for a while. A similarly close number adore Zouji. At least one person likes Angellene and Joe, equally. So far I've only heard from one person who liked Nizarah. There's also a few people who've chimed in for Takaru, Tulan, Lia, and even Cody Ishrian! So, who is your favorite? Do you have more than one? And why do you like them? I must know!! ALSO! What sort of situation would you most like to see that character in? What's your biggest question about them? I can't give the people what they want unless they tell me what that is! ;P PS - the best way to respond is probably to hit the "Edit this page" link at the top (next to the pencil) and type your response below my body of text. THANKS!! Starrystar 04:26, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ---- Well, I would be the lone Nizarah fan. He's a sweetheart, if distinctly too stubbornly so for his own good. I also like it that he treats Kit somewhat more as what he is-- an intelligent child who's grown up into an adult too fast-- than most people. He doesn't just dismiss Kokiro as an "imaginary friend", for instance, and when Kit doesn't want to comply with something that's for his own good, Zare acknowledges the fact that there's a problem, rather than trying to trick him or sweet-talk him into anything. He may not be the most central character, but I like him. I do wonder why and how he's different from the other 'Kirins (healing powers, for instance. What's up with that? And Klear's claim that he's "not quite as invulnerable"...) Also I wonder about his relationship with Posai. I've pretty much just assumed that they had a standard brother/sister relationship, but maybe not. We still don't know where Kokirins came from or whether they even have families in the same sense, and Nizarah's strange panic when Posai-- who seems to be able to take care of herself-- disappeared is intriguing. And then of course there's the Sixth 'Kirin Mystery, but that's for another time and place than this. Aside from Zare I'm fond of Kokiro (the one we know, not the unstable/panicky Blacksleeve Kiro), because of its uncompromising outspokenness, and Zouji because he's just such a sweetie-- I think I'd get on with him best. When it comes to things I wonder about them, most of my questions refer to Heartshirt Kiro, and to ask them would probably lead to spoilers, so I'll leave it be for now... I miss Sunny, it's true. In fact, even though all my favourite characters are on Ui, I can't help but miss all the people (and Nians) we met for such a brief time so long ago. Making their wiki pages has made me realise how little there actually is to go on, and yet it still feels like they're important somehow. As if their stories shouldn't be forgotten. --MouseK 21:29, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ---- Ooooh, neat. Thank you for the feedback~ Hang in there and you'll get all you want, I'm sure ;D Oh and btw, I found a six-year-old-picture of him: http://www.elfwood.com/~azurestar/Nizarah_.2554837.html So I guess you're NOT the only one, eheheh. XD Just the only one who's said anything about his newest version~ Starrystar 23:35, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ---- I already said that my favorite character spot was a tie between Joe and Angellene. I guess it's because they seemed so similar in such different ways. My favorite trait about them is that they seem to approach their problems with reckless abandon. I mean seriously, lighting a cigarette with a dynamite fuse is like something from a Jason Statham movie. Though slightly more mild, Josephine is still pretty ballsy taking on the job of a park ranger with one leg and a shotgun. Their dispositions and motivations seem to be on different sides of the coin though. While Miss Stone is driven by her compassion and sense of justice; Angellene seems very compliant to Sandy, but it doesn't look like she has a personal agenda at all, other than a wild time, that is. It'd be fun to see these two meet, (though it'd probably be impossible) You just know that they would get along like Alex Trebek and Sean Connery in a romantic comedy. I guess it's that innate sadistic side of me, that exists in all men, that wants to see these two women dish it out. Or at least get really pissed over what to do with Kit. As for who I like as far as interaction with the other characters, Kade is a "klear" favorite... okay you can hit me for that. it's a love or hate character, either she is hated by someone in the room or loved by someone in the room. I guess it's what comes with the flamboyant personality. To be honest she reminds me of one of my upperclassman in high school, I actually joined my highschool thespian club to see her more often. But none of THAT is reflected in my appreciation for Kadie. Kiro, Kit, and Sunny are just cute characters that would be sold as plushes if there were justice in the world, I don't have anything that I like or dislike about them characterwise. I'd just like to glomp them.--Gray Seraphim 07:12, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ---- Thank you so much for the feedback!! :D I'm really really happy now, to hear that people other than me like my characters. <3 Maybe I can have a sort of AU meeting in a one-pager over at deviant art, or something . . . hmmmm! You've given me a lot to think about! Starrystar 19:30, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ---- Oh! Now I think of it, I do have one easily answered question: How the heck do you pronounce "Nizarah"? NIZ-uh-ruh, since Kade calls him "Nizzy-Niz"? Niz-AH-ra, to rhyme with Sahara? Ni-ZAIR-ah to go with "Zare"? Or, given that spellings and sounds on Ui don't always seem to correspond (look at "Jitai"), something else altogether? --MouseK 15:12, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ---- In my head, it's the last one! I should make a Youtube of myself just saying their names, I make it so hard on you guys . . . ^^;; Starrystar 19:30, 22 June 2009 (UTC)